The loud ark
by 2643 Kirby town
Summary: When Lana saw the movie Noah on TV,she got inspired to make a ark of her own but the only problem is on how will she get her siblings to help her build a ark with her.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone,I know that some of you want me to do a movie one of Noah's ark, but that's going to be kinda hard to do since I have noone to help me make it and I do need a beta person that could help me change my story so it could be better.**

**This story will be called Lincoln's ark I was about to do a Powerpuff girls and the loud house crossover when the kids where send to the Powerpuff girls universe while him went to there universe and create a clone luan to destroy there world and the Powerpuff girls,but that wasn't going anywhere since the reboot of the Powerpuff girls ruined the show,thanks a lot teen Titans go.**

**Anyway I read the comments to that I need a cow and a bull in the story? because a cow is a female and a bull is a male.**

**Hears a list of zoo animals from Royal woods zoo that the louds are going to bring to the ark.**

Two Africa Elaphents

Two Asian Elaphents

Two Rhino's

Two zebra's

Two Lions

Two panda's

Two tiger's

Two cow and bull

Two pig's

Two horses

Two polar bears

Two deer's

Two monkeys

Two Gorillaz

Two bird's

Two camuls

Two Alligators

Two grizzly bears

Two flamingos

Two toads

Two Giraffes

Two Hipos

Two Kangaroo

Two Peacocks

Two wolfs

Two attic wolf's

Two mouses

Two bison

Two water buffalos

Two sloth's

Two cheetahs

Two gazelles

Two anteaters

Two ostrichs

Two emu's

Two galopagas turtles

Two orangutan's

Two sheep's

**43 different animals for the louds to bring with them but it's going to be hard for them to sneak this many animals out of a zoo at night.**


	2. Lincoln's ark

**hello I'm done with the first chapter and it time me a while to do this but I'll get started on the second chapter in a few weeks.**

**Enjoy**

Lincoln and Lana Loud where watching TV in living room waiting to see a movie that's about to be on in a few minutes.

Lana: "I can't wait to see what movie where about to watch next."

Lana eat some popcorn.

Lana: "Do you think it's going to be about dinosaur's? Well I hope it's going to be about dinosaur's"

Lincoln: (smile at lana) i don't Know about that ,but i hope so"

When the movie began Lana was a bit confused on what it was because it's how a guy who name Noah who was making a boat out of wood for his family and he alone had thousands of animals that went into the ark. This made Lana eye's go big.

Lana: (Stares at the tv.) "Wow Lincoln, this Noah guy is awesome. I want to build my own ark so I can bring all sorts of animals like Elephants, hippos, Lion's and hamster's but I need someone to be noah (look at Lincoln) hmm...I know just the person"

Lana was outback with her brother Lincoln as she gathering the wood that when Lincoln spoke.

Lincoln: "No offense Lana but you need the brains to bulid an ark and plus you cant go around chopping trees down"

Lana look down at the ground with a frown on her face as she look at Lincoln and quickly ran inside the house to only come back out with a piece of blue paper and some pencilse.

Lana:(site down and draw)"Lincoln i need you to buy some woodfor the ark while i go to the zoo and see what kind of animals that can fit into the ark"

Lincoln: umm...lana,why don't we ask lynn to help us build an ark, she'll be very useful for gathering heavy wood to help us construct the ark"

Lana:(look up at Lincoln)"thats not a bad idea.(got up and show him the drawing of the ark) " you and lynn go start gathering allthe wood that you to could find,while i go to the zoo and make a list of animals that will go into the ark"

Lincoln: " got it"(Lincoln left the backyard)

Lana got her notebook and ask lori to take her to rayol woods zoo to see what kinds of animals will she find there,the the first exhibit lana went to where the African Elaphents.

Lana:(look at amazed to see them)"wow ho ho,you guys are definitely going to Lincoln's ark.(she wort down two African Elaphents on her notebook)"one male and one female African Elaphents check"

Lori:(herd lana talking about an ark)"umm...lana,what are you talking about Lincoln's ark?"

Meanwhile with Lincoln and lynn

Lincoln:"and that's why we need your help to gather the wood"

Lynn:(look at Lincoln)" let me get this straight,you two want to build an ark in order to save as many animals as possible.(look at Lincoln as a crazy person)"do you realize howcrazy this made you sound"

Lincoln: " but lynn please,you gotta help us build the ark"( he pagged lynn to help her)

Lynn: (she just look at Lincoln) "why, it's not like Royal woods is going to flood"

Lincoln:(thats when Lincoln got an idea in his head) " but royal Wood's is going to flood soon lynn"

Lynn:(move her eyebrow up)"what are you talking about stinkcoln?"

Lincoln: "lisa told me and lana that soon royal woods dame will break and everyone will drown completely in a flood.(he holds Lynn's hand) "and that's why we need your help to pick up heavy wood to build an ark so that all of us can start all over in a new life...so lynn do you want to start a new life with me and the rest of our sisters"

Lynn:" i...i.i do Lincoln, I don't want our sister's to die in some stupid flood( raise her fist in the air)"I'll be the one who is know for saving our family from the flood,when do we start with the construction of the ark?"

Lincoln:(smile)" we start right now"

Lynn , Lincoln and lana where in a open feild at the end of Royal woods building the bottom of the ark,lynn was carrying the wood for lana to hammer and Lincoln was reading the list of animals in rayol woods zoo to bring to the ark, as soon as the ark is done.

Lincoln told lynn to keep this a secret from the rest of there sister's for now,because he want it to be a surprise for them when its done.

Lynn:(giving a peace of board to Lana)" so Lana,how many animals are you going to put into Lincoln's ark?"

Lana:( she continues hammering the wood)"up to 30 animals"

Lynn: "oh(look at Lincoln) so is it just going to be us on the ark or what?"

Lana: " nah Lisa said that she already got us a boy and girl to bring with us when the flood does come,lisa told me to ask Lincoln if he's in any relationship with Ronnie Ann"

Lynn look at Lincoln who was busy counting the list of animals when lynn throw a paperball at him

Lincoln:(look at lynn)"what is that for?"

Lynn:(yell at Lincoln) "are you in a relationship ship with Ronnie Ann by any chance"

Lincoln: (yells at lynn) ues i am ,why do you ask?"

Lynn:(yells at Lincoln)" i was just wondering how many babys are you going to make with Ronnie Ann"

Lincoln blush face red

Lincoln: (yells at lynn)"what kind of question is that!?"

Lynn:"i was just wondering if you two are going to do that after the flood and you two need to start repopulating the world"

Lincoln:(yells at lynn) "I don't know,can we talk about something else"

They where silence for a few minutes when they saw luna and sam running by crying and out of breath.

Lynn:(look and smile at luna)"oh hey luna ,whatare you doing hear"

Luna:(out of breath) " the reason why im he...huff...huff dude im very tired from running...huff...huff...oh god i need to site down"(luna site on the ground)

Sam: " the reason why we come hear it's because we over heard that royal woods is going to flood and youthree are making an ark to save the animals and your family,is that right "

Lana:"yep"

Sam :"can me and luna join you guys on building Lincoln's ark...me and luna agreed to help you guy's,but if only me and sam bring a new born baby that where going to adopt at the orphanage tommorow"

Lincoln:"sure you can,but you guys gotta keep this a secret from everyone else because we don't want everyone trying to steal our boat when its done"

Sam and luna: "deal"

Luna:"can we help you build the ark right away"

Lincoln:"of course you can start right away."(he give luna and sam a hammer and some nails.

A few hours later

They where finished with the first two levels of the ark and they only need up to three more levels to go,lana was happy that her brothers ark was half way done.

Lynn was glad to help with most of the work and as for Lincoln,he was just finishing nailing the last nail on the second floor.

Lincoln:(hammer the nail)"and where done for now"(he climb down from the ladders and walk to lana)"soon well be done before the end of this week,but i don't know if we could hide this when people see it"

Lana:(worry)"what are we going to do if people ask questions about your ark Lincoln?"

Lynn: "well maybe we shoud beat everyone up and tell them to go away"

Everyone look at lynn

Lynn:"what?"

Luna:"dude we are not going to beat people up,we need to think of something"

sam:(she got an idea) "why don't we just tell everyone that where making a tourist attraction for Royal woods"

Lincoln and lana: " thats not a bad idea at all"

Luna:"thats a great idea sam,we shoud tell people its for a tourist attraction for royal woods"(she kissed sam on the cheek)"your a genius"

Sam:(blush)"aww gees,thanks luna"

Lincoln:" ok we all agreed to say ots for a tourist attraction for royal woods,but remember we can't tell nobody about what we are really doing,got it"

Everyone:"agree"

Lincoln:(smile and huged lana)"good now you guys get some rest tonight and tomorrow lynn and me shoud shoud continue building the ark while luna and sam adopted a baby at the orphanage"

Everyone agree and went but for the night not knowing that someone was listening to the hole thing inside a bush.


End file.
